1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated overhead console system for a vehicle.
2. Background Art
The use of consoles to provide storage areas for use by vehicle occupants is well known. These consoles can be mounted in a variety of locations throughout the vehicle. With the increasing size of passenger vehicles, and in particular with the advent of the sport utility vehicle (SUV), the use of overhead consoles has become increasingly popular. Overhead consoles often traverse much of the length of the vehicle, and include much more than just storage compartments used to hold small accessories. For example, map lights are commonly placed in various locations along the length of the console. In addition, complete audiovisual infotainment systems are also housed within the overhead consoles of many vehicles today.
Typically, overhead consoles rely on a frame-like structure known as a bezel, to attach the various components to the console, and to keep them in place. For example, console doors that cover storage compartment openings often attach directly to the bezel. In addition, other components such as electronic devices may be held in place by the bezel. In some vehicles, components are attached to the console with fasteners, in which case a bezel may be used for aesthetic purposesxe2x80x94i.e., to cover the fasteners. The bezel itself often attaches to a retainer behind the vehicle headliner, especially when the bezel supports larger console components. As more and more features are added to overhead consoles, including specialized storage areas and a variety of electronic devices, the size and complexity of these overhead consoles necessarily increases. So too does the size of the bezel needed to secure the console components. This increases not only material costs, but tooling and installation costs, thereby contributing to an overall increase in the production cost of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an overhead vehicle console system capable of containing storage compartments and electronic devices, that eliminates the need for a bezel, thereby reducing material costs and weight.
One aspect of the present invention provides an improved overhead vehicle console system that integrates each of the console devices, thereby eliminating the need for a bezel, and reducing the amount of material needed to produce the console.
Another aspect of the invention provides an overhead vehicle console system that reduces the weight of the vehicle and reduces the overall production costs.
Accordingly, an overhead vehicle console system for use with a vehicle having a roof panel is provided. The vehicle console system comprises a headliner that is positioned proximate to the roof panel, and configured to form a console body portion. The console body portion defines a space that has an opening. A retainer is configured to be disposed between the headliner and the roof panel, and has at least one attachment structure. Also included in the vehicle console system is a console device that is attached to the at least one attachment structure, and that covers at least a portion of the opening.
Another aspect of the invention provides an overhead vehicle console system for use with a vehicle having a roof panel. The vehicle console system comprises a headliner that is positioned proximate to the roof panel, and configured to form a console body portion. The console body portion defines a space having an opening. A retainer is configured to be disposed between the headliner and the roof panel, and has a plurality of attachment structures. The vehicle console system also includes a plurality of console devices, each of which is attached to a corresponding attachment structure. At least one of the console devices covers at least a portion of the opening.
Still another aspect of the invention provides an overhead vehicle console system for use with a vehicle having a roof panel. The vehicle console system comprises a headliner that is positioned proximate to the roof panel, and configured to form a console body portion. The console body portion includes a top section and a plurality of first side sections. Each of the first side sections is adjacent to another first side section, and adjacent to the top section. The first side sections and the top section define a space having an opening. Also included in the console body portion is a plurality of second side sections, which are cooperable to form a portion of an outer structure of the console body portion. A retainer is configured to be disposed between the headliner and the roof panel, and has at least one attachment structure. The vehicle console system includes a console device attached to the at least one attachment structure, and covering at least a portion of the opening.
The above object and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.